Running Away
by vampiregirl615
Summary: Bella was hurt in the past by Charlie and she runs away with her mother to Florida. 6 years later, she returns to see Edward, the sexy new neighbor, taking care of him and his anger issues. Can Edward help her to forget everything Charlie did? All Human.


_This was a random cliff hanger that I started writing when I was bored one day. Review if you want, *ahem* it would be nice. _

_Enjoy._

_I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

><p>I gazed outside of the dusty, old window of my house and looked at my family playing outside. My father, Charlie, running around with our young, newborn puppy; trying to get her to catch the Frisbee, despite it being the same size as her. She was wagging her tail endlessly and had her tongue hanging out her mouth. My mother, Renee, was setting up dinner outside since it was sunny today, unlike the usual rainy Forks, Washington. I saw her bask in the sunlight; her eyes closed and a slight smile grazed her angelic face. I knew she loved the sun. We tried as much as we can to convince Charlie to take a vacation to Florida or something. But, he never budged. He was the Chief of Police after all.<p>

I breathed out and the surrounding dust scattered into the already thick air. I accidentally inhaled some and started to cough. I hadn't realized my mother was standing at the door to the attic until I heard her voice.

"Why are you up here on such a beautiful day? Why don't you come outside?" She smiled and tugged on my shoulder, but I shrugged away. Her smile faded and was replaced with concern. She was always "that" type of person that you just want to tell your life story to. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I…I can't go out there." A tear slide down my cheek without my permission and I was pulled into Renee's embrace. I couldn't help but return her warm hug. "I just can't."

After a few minutes of my sniffling, she turned to look at me. "It's okay. What's the matter?"

I pulled my legs in and wrapped my arms around them. "What he did to me… a few months ago. I can't…" I returned my gaze to Charlie and the puppy. Renee followed my gaze and stood up. I could hear the wooden floors creak as she backed away.

"I'll be right back, okay sweetie?" Then she ran down the stairs. I saw her walk right up to Charlie and start yelling at him. Worst of all, after a fit of screams and yells from both of them, Charlie slapped Renee. I gasped and tried to hide, but it was too late. Charlie had already seen me.

I scrambled down the attic stairs and into my room, making a break for my window and down that old tree beside it. I heard pounding on my locked door and Charlie yelling at me, "Open up this door, Bella."

I tried to lift the window up, but it wouldn't open. It took me a second to find out it was nailed down. And then the door burst open. Charlie came in and cornered me. "Get—get away from me."

"Don't say that. What did you tell your mother?"

"I didn't say anything." He punched the wall next to my head.

"You're trying my patience, Isabella. What did you say?"

I gulped and my breaths were deep. "I didn't say anything. I swear. She just left before I _could_ say anything, not like I was going to say anything."

Charlie growled low and gripped my throat. "If you say anything about what happened today or back then, I will hurt you." I slowly nodded and he released me. I gasped for air and fell to my hands and knees. He walked out of my room and into his bedroom and locked his door. I took that time to go help Renee. I raced down the stairs, as fast as I could, to see our puppy licking her face. Renee twitched a bit and fluttered her eyes open. She slowly sat up and placed a hand on her cheek. I ran out to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Bella? What happened? What did Charlie do?" I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through my back and I hesitated as I turned to see Charlie looking out his window, watching us. "Bella?"

"He did something horrible. To both of us. We need to get out of here. Now." I helped her stand up and tugged her away from the house.

"Where would we go?"

I thought about our chances at running away from Charlie and thought that we might have a chance. Then I an idea crossed my mind. "Florida. We'll go to Florida. But, we need to leave now."

"Why?"

"Charlie is not safe to be around." And then we fled Forks.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>

_So? How was it? Be truthful. Review and tell me what you think Charlie did to Bella in the past._


End file.
